Feeling complete
by Ily18
Summary: Michael and Sara talk about the day he noticed she kept the origami flower. Rated k because of some innuendos. AU, MiSa, fluffy. Set somewhere in the future.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's a MiSa one-shot I wrote a couple of days ago. As you will see, it's very fluffy and romantic. (Just like the others I wrote. eheheh) Anyway... The story is completely AU and is set somewhere in the future. Mhm, I don't really know if that's something else that I should say... Well, hope you guys like it! See you at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: It all belongs to FOX, 'cause if I owned it, it would be on air 24/7! LOL!**

* * *

Sara and Michael were both lying on their bed. He was resting, his eyes closed, while she was carefully following one of the lines of ink on his torso.

"Hey Mike." Said, catching his attention. "Do you remember the day you noticed I kept the origami flower?" Asked, while her left index was still wandering on his bare torso.

"Of course I do." He smiled, slowly opening his sleepy eyes.

"You also remember what I told you?"

"That you were a packrat." He grinned remembering that conversation.

"I still am a packrat." She corrected him with a smile, while laying her chin on his chest so it was easier for her to lose herself in his blue eyes. "And then, what happened?" She asked, like she wasn't in the infirmary with him that day.

"You told me I should have seen your apartment." He caressed her short, dark hair. "By the way, I'm still waiting for that to happen!" He provoked her.

"Really?" She teased him, raising her left eyebrow.

"Yup, really." He smiled.

"Well, we already had our 1st date, so technically…" Her index was now drawing little circles on his chest.

"Technically, me seeing your apartment wouldn't make you a bad girl anymore." His husky voice and his hand gently caressing her arm made her shiver.

"You have a point on that, Scofield!" She agreed with him.

"God, I could never forget that day!" He said nostalgic.

"Really? What else do you remember?" The curios side of her was now starving to know all the things Michael could remember of their special meeting in the infirmary.

"Everything!" He smiled and starting to remember. "I remember when you put your left hand on my right shoulder, when you listened to my heart beat, when you looked me in the eyes, the way you blushed when you said the 'Good girls finish last' line…"

"Wow, you do really remember everything!" Said, trying to sound surprised when she wasn't. She also remembered all those details, because that day was one of the best of her life.

"Well, you know… I probably wouldn't if it wasn't for that latent inhibition…" He teased.

"Oh, and I was starting to think that you might like me!" Said with a look on her face that, Michael thought, reminded him of a sad puppy.

"Oh yeah, that too!" He grinned, before rolling her over, so that her back was now lying on the bed and he was on top of her, their faces few inches away.

The inviting grin on her lips, left him no choice but lean a little more toward her, to finally connect his lips with hers.

Suddenly, Sara took the control of the situation, and now she was the one rolling him over. She spread her leg and sat on top of him, while her hands were now wandering on his chest and her lips were still tasting his.

"So, wanna talk about when you'll finally let me see you apartment?" He broke the kiss to tease her a little more, while his hands were now caressing her long legs.

"Shut up, Scofield." She smiled, playfully slapping his chest.

Before he could say or do anything, her hands forced his arms to the bed and her lips were, once again, on his, glad they had the chance to finish what they started few seconds ago.

She didn't need him to talk right now.

That night, all she wanted him to do, was to make her his; to make her feel, once again, complete.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, you like it? First of all, thanks for reading! Second... Let me tell ya that I wrote this story at 2:00 AM so it wouldn't probably be the best ever, but hey! When an idea for a MiSa fic hits me, I can't help but writing it down! LOL! Anyway, hope you guys will be so kind to tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
